Dance with the Devil
by AwakeAndAliveSpartan
Summary: The gates of Hell have been thrown open and demons have sent the world into doomsday. Our favorite agents have been separated two years in. Can they reunite to find the locks of Hell and send the demons back to where they belong? Or will Lucifer himself interveine? (New summary, same story.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One (When the Levee Breaks) **

"W-What does it say?" Fitz stammered, looking at the stone slate that Coulson held in his hands.

Coulson shook his head, "I don't know, it's all in Latin. I can't read it."

The strange, stone tablet read as followed, _'In superemae nocte luna plenissima, et aperientur portae infororum desolationem incipiam.'_

"We find a mysterious tablet, in the middle of a crater, and we can't read what the hell it says?" Ward asked. "That's just great."

"Hold on," Skye said, placing her laptop on the side of the Holocom table. "My computer has a translating program. We can just put the stuff on this stone into the computer and see what it has to say."

"Then do it." May said. "This stone has to be important if it made that loud of a sound."

That was true, the team was stopping to refuel before heading back to the Playground when something shook the Bus. They had gone outside and not too far from them was a massive, smoking crater holding the stone slate.

After a few minutes, the translation was done.

"Alright this is what it says," Skye said. She began to read aloud "'_On the night of the fullest moon, the gates of Hell will be opened and desolation will begin_.'"

"Hell?" Simmons asked.

"Is it basically saying Armageddon?" Ward asked. "'Cause that's what it sounds like."

"I don't know." Coulson said. "We don't even know where this stone came from, so we don't know if this is true."

"But the gates of Hell?" Fitz asked. "What does that mean?"

"Maybe literally the gates of Hell." Coulson said. "We don't know. Maybe this is a metaphor for something else."

"Like what?" Skye asked. "I don't know what that could be a metaphor for. Maybe it's demons." she said. "Maybe demons are coming to destroy the world."

Ward rolled his eyes, "Please, there's no such thing as demons."

"Maybe, maybe not." May said. "We don't want to take any chances."

"She's right." Coulson added in. "This could be made up or true. But something like that doesn't just fall out of the sky and be made up. This needs to be investigated, before everything literally goes to Hell."

* * *

(About Five Years Later.)

Ward ran into the abandoned warehouse room, slamming the door behind him. He spread salt at the base of the door and dropped to the ground in exhaustion and the other side of the room.

'_How long has it been?' _he thought. _'About five years? I don't know anymore. After the gates of Hell opened and demons flooded into this world, everything went south.'_

_I got separated from the team about a year and a half ago. I can't find them since the world's communications are limited and it's hard to get a signal. Food and supplies are running low, I'm gonna have to make a run for somewhere else eventually to find supplies.'_

_Half of the world is decimated almost, and you can't trust anyone. Anyone can be possessed, that's what led this world to destruction, it caused World War Three. Nobody is safe, the only things keeping us alive is our weapons and newfound knowledge. Let's hope that it is enough.'_

Ward let his head rest against the slimy, brick wall and he eventually fell into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

Everything had gone to Hell. About a week after the team had found the stone tablet, the moon had grown blood red and a massive earthquake had occurred, the gates of Hell had been thrown wide open and every single demon had escaped into the human realm.

The demons had quickly taken possession of the humans they could, a lot of them important political figures, and had caused World Ward Three by the end of the year. Half of the planet was decimated and a third of the populated killed.

There wasn't an end in sight for this mess, and the end would probably be the full destruction of the world. But not if somebody could stop it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. I decided to do another story since my other one wasnt doing too well. This is sort of Supernatural based, but won't contain any of the characters (but the chapter title _**When the Levee** **Breaks**_is a Supernatural episode title from season four.). I dont know if the Latin i used is correct since I used Google translate to do it. I hope you enjoy! Keep reading and PLEASE review! I have good hopes for this story! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	2. Chapter 2 (99 Problems)

**Chapter Two (99 Problems)**

Skye turned from looking out of the boarded-up window to Fitzsimmons, who were both sitting at a rotting table looking over various electronic components.

"So, Fitz, how close are you are you to being done with that thing?" she asked, walking over. "Y'know we don't have all the time in the world here."

Fitz placed down his screwdriver and looked up at Skye with a scowl, "And your bickering doesn't make me go any faster. I'm trying, Skye, I really am. I trying to figure out what frequency to place this on. And you know that this was a very low chance of working, right?"

I mean that this device may not even work or the others may not even have their phones with them anymore. We're just hoping on a slim chance that they do." he said.

"He's right, Skye." Simmons agreed. "I don't even think that there's a chance that they have the same old phones with them anymore. We don't even know where they are anymore. Coulson, May, Triplett, Ward. We don't even know where on this planet they could be."

Skye sighed and slid in the chair across from the two scientists, "You're right. But I don't even know what's right anymore these days." she said. "We never thought that the tablet was an actual warning and the literal gates of Hell would open just a few days later. I didn't think that we would be separated from each other. Hell, it's been a year and a half, they're probably not even alive anymore."

Skye saw the fear rise in Simmons' eyes.

"But they can't be." Simmons said.

"Just think about it, Jemma." Fitz added in. "It has been a year and a half since we last saw them. They could be hurt, dead, or even worse, possessed. The end of this world is most likely near. And we have like 99 problems and we don't even know how to deal with a single one."

Simmons sighed, "We can at least try to contact them, can't we? Hopefully it will work, we can get through to them, and we can all eventually meet up again and figure out how to reverse this all."

Fitz looked at Simmons, "Do you really think we can actually reverse the destruction of Earth?" he asked, picking back up the screwdriver and tightening a nut in the communications device. "Do you really? 'Cause I really don't think that there is a way to completely shut the gates of Hell and get rid of all of these damn demons, there's no way."

I don't think that there is a way to reverse any of this. And nothing surprises me anymore. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if the Devil himself walked right into this room and started singing 'Stairway to Heaven' at this point."

"I don't think," Simmons began.

"He was being sarcastic, Jemma." Skye cut in, irritated at the young engineer. She looked back to Fitz, who was putting the finishing touches on the small device, "Fitz, you really just want to give everything up?" she asked. "Do you?"

Don't you want to find everybody and see if there actually is a way to reverse all of this crap? Maybe, eventually, the whole world order or whatever can be restored."

Fitz snorted, "Really? Half of the world lies in ruin and I'm pretty sure that even the Avengers are dead at this point. I'm surprised that we've made it this far without getting killed, seriously hurt, or possessed. But I know that it will come eventually."

Simmons looked to the young scientist, "Fitz, maybe there is a hope." she said. "Even if it is a one in a million chance that this little thing can work. But maybe it can be the spark that saves the world. I know you want to see if the others are alive right?" she asked.

Fitz hesitated for a second and then finally answered, "I guess you're right." he said. "It may be a slim chance that all of this will fall in line and work like we want it, but I guess I can try. And anyways, it's done." he said, placing the small communications device down.

"Is it gonna work?" Skye asked.

Fitz smiled slightly, "I dunno, but it's worth a try, right?" He pressed the small red button on the side of the device sending out the frequency that would hopefully help save the world.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. The chapter title '99 Problems' is the name of a Supernatural episode in I think season five and the line where Fitz talks about Lucfer singing Stairway to Heaven is a reference to the Supernatural Lucifer. Fitz thinks there's no help for the world, and doesnt think that they should try to save it, but Skye and Simmons change his mind. Will the device work? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and PLEASE review! (Please guys! I was disappointed with the reception with the first chapter and only got one review. Please review!) ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	3. Chapter 3 (Family Remains)

**Chapter 3 (Family Remains)**

Coulson wiped the blood off of the knife he held in his hands. A demon managed to break into his and May's hideout, but he took care of it in no time at all.

God, he was thankful that there were a group of humans that were able to create blades, somehow, that were able to kill demons. He managed to get him and May one so they could protect themselves, because salt wasn't enough to keep them safe.

He was hoping that the others, if they were still alive, were able to get their hands on at least one blade. There was no telling if they were still alive at this point. A year and a half ago a group of demons had ambushed them and they all ran for their lives, getting separated from each other in the process. And since then they weren't able to find each other due to a fear of going outside.

Coulson sighed and went and placed the blade down on the small, wooden table. He found May doing Tai-Chi in a not too far off corner.

May noticed him and stopped, "You took are of it?" she asked.

"No thanks to you doing yoga." Coulson responded.

"It's _Tai-Chi_ first of all." May said. "And I knew that you could take care of that demon all by yourself."

"So is this our lives now?" Coulson asked, moving on. "Just me and you?"

"They could still be alive."

"We don't know that."

"Well they could be."

"We don't even," Coulson began, but a distant ringing stopped him.

May raised an eyebrow, "Is that, your _phone_?" she asked.

Coulson's face froze, "No, it can't be." he muttered. "All communications are down, I just use it for GPS." He ran off to find his phone.

He found it on the table. He picked it up and looked at the lit-up display, but didn't recognize who was calling, but answered anyway, "H-Hello?" he asked.

"_Coulson?! Is that you?!"_

Coulson's eyes widened, "Fitz?! Oh thank God! You're alive!"

May looked over and started walking towards Coulson, "Fitz?"

"Fitz, who else is with you?" Coulson asked.

"_Just Skye and Simmons. We don't know where May, Triplett, or May are at."_

"May's with me." Coulson said. "Where are you at?" he asked.

"_I can't exactly say. But you should be able to trace this call back to our location using your phone. Hopefully we aren't far from each other."_

Coulson looked at the screen, pressed a few buttons, and a location popped up on the screen. He smiled, "You're not far from here. We'll be there soon." He hung up and looked at May.

"Coulson, it's dangerous out there, are you sure?" she asked.

Coulson nodded, "It's our team, Melinda, we have to. We aren't leaving them behind."

* * *

Triplett frowned and his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered, "Hello?" he asked.

"_Triplett?"_

"Fitz, is that you?" Triplett asked. "Thank God. Where are you?"

"_Me, Skye, and Simmons are in a building hopefully not too far from here. I've already contacted Coulson and May and they are on their way here as we speak."_

"What about Ward? Where is he?"

"_We don't know, I haven't gotten the chance to call him yet."_

"How do I found out where you are at?" Triplett asked.

"_Do you know how to trace the location of a call on your phone?"_

Triplett raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I do."

"_Good, then do that. That worked with Coulson's phone, hopefully it will do it with your and it can show you where we are at. I'm using a device I created to contact you since the normal communication networks have been long gone. I can't find your location using this."_

A few moments later Triplett had the location of Fitzsimmons and Skye up, "Ok, it worked, on my way now."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. "Family Remains" is the name of a season 4 Supernatural episode. Fitz is able to contact Coulson, May, and Triplett and they are on their way to Fitzsimmons and Skye's location. Can Fitz reach Ward? Next chapter is when is gonna get darker when the demon form of a certain past someone come out to play. Bonus points to you, and a faster update, if someone in the reviews can guess correctly who this demon is. Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and PLEASE review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	4. Chapter 4 (Ward, Interrupted)

**Chapter Four (Ward, Interrupted)**

"So you're not far from here?" Ward asked.

"_Ward, what does your phone say?"_

Ward frowned, "I don't know, is it supposed to say something?" he asked Fitz, who was on the other line.

Ward was surprised when his phone rang just a few minutes ago and finding out that it was Fitz and everyone else was alive. Now Fitz was trying to get him to trace the call on his phone to find out where Fitzsimmons and Skye were at, but Ward didn't know how.

"_Yes, but there are a few things you have to do in order to get the location to appear." _Ward sensed some irritation in the engineer's voice.

"How do you do it?" Ward asked.

Fitz then proceeded to walk Ward through the steps of tracing the call. After a few minutes the location appeared on Ward's phone.

"Got it." Ward said.

"_Finally. Now hurry up and get here. Don't waste time outside. There's no telling how many demons are lurking outside. Get your stuff and move fast."_

Fitz hung up.

Ward sighed and collected his things (weapons, the few clothes he had, food, and other supplies) and put them in the camping backpack he had. Slipping his rune-carved blade into its sheath that hung from his side, he took a quick glance out of the door and then moved out quick, walking as fast as he could.

They were all in the hollowed out buildings of New York City. They were all there when the demons had ambushed them and they had gotten separated in the massive city. Due to the fear of being killed or possessed, they stayed in their demon-proof hideouts and never really tried to find each other.

Ward moved fast, staying in the shadows. There was no telling who was demon-possessed and who wasn't, and he surely wasn't going to waste time throwing holy water on everyone he saw.

He didn't have the time, the place where Fitzsimmons and Skye were at was on the other side of the city, a good couple hour walk from where he was at. There were no working cars in sight. The city had been bombed out in the beginning of World War III when the demons first took hold.

After it had been bombed, the team went to the city to investigate something, Ward couldn't remember what, and had been ambushed and separated.

This was all after the Hydra mess, actually a year after it. Coulson was still working on rebuilding SHIELD, and Ward was released out of prison and into Coulson's watch for his mental health sake.

Regaining the team's trust for the next three and a half years never really happened. Ward was surprised that Fitz had tried to contact him.

Ward continued through the alleyways until an achingly-familiar voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Where do you think you're going, son?"

The color drained from Ward's face as he turned around. It was Garrett. Ward shook as he backed away, "N-no," he stammered. "Y-you're dead. Long gone. I'm hallucinating. You're not real."

Garrett smiled as he stepped towards Ward, "You've got that half-right, son. I am most definitely real, but I'm inside your head, literally. No one else can see me but you." Garrett blinked, his eyes turning pitch-black.

Ward gulped, "Y-You're, you're a-a," he stammered.

"A demon, that's right." Garrett growled. "Where did you think I was gonna go when Coulson killed me? Heaven? Never. I went straight to Hell. And when the gates opened, I walked straight out."

"That was five years ago, why appear now?"  
"I've been watching you. I'm surprised that they let you out of prison so early."

"They said it wasn't right for me." Ward responded. "But why the hell are you here?" he growled. "I don't want you here."

"Well that's too bad, Grant, I'm here to stay." Garrett said with a massive grin. "Whether you like it or not." He disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Ward's stomach turned to stone. Why Garrett now? Of all times? Ward forced back down the bile that was rising up, shook his head thinking that he was basically crazy, and took off as fast as he could before it could happen again. He had to make it to the hideout.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. "Ward, Interrupted" is based off the title of "Sam, Interrupted" from Supernatural. Ward leaves to find the others but Garrett appears, now a demon, claiming that he's real and has established himself in Ward's mind. Is this true or is Ward loosing it? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! (Please review guys! It's what keeps me motivated knowing that people want more.)~ AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	5. Chapter 5 (Torn and Frayed)

**Chapter Five (Torn and Frayed)**

After a few hours of walking, Ward finally made it to the hideout. He opened the side door carefully and walked in slowly. He thought he was safe, until he got dowsed with holy water.

He shook off the water, "Guys it's me!" he exclaimed. "Just me!" He looked to see Fitz and Skye faintly smiling.

"He's good!" Fitz exclaimed. "It's just him, but let's just make sure." He was prepared to pour more water onto Ward, but Skye stopped him.

"No, Fitz." she said, handing Ward a towel, "You know everyone else is already here." she said. "What was taking you so long?"

Ward gulped, "I just got, uh, a little slowed down." he replied, not wanting to mention what had happened earlier. "There were some demons, but they're gone."

Skye raised an eyebrow, "Uh, okay? Then come on, Coulson's waiting."

The three went down a long, empty hallway and into a large, open area with several small beds and a thrown together kitchen.

They walked over to where Coulson, May, Simmons, and Triplett were standing.

"Took you long enough." Coulson said.

Ward took a breath, "I got slowed down." he said once again.

"Demons get you?" Triplett asked. "'Cause in that case,"

"Fitz already did." Ward cut in. "I think he dumped the whole bottle on me. I'm good."

"It does look like he went swimming in it." Simmons added in.

Fitz shrugged, "I just wanted to make sure."

"You didn't have to use the whole bottle, Fitz." May said. "We're running low on fresh water as it is."

"Sorry." Fitz grumbled. "We don't need any demons getting into here."

"Never mind any of that." Coulson said. "At least we're all here safe and sound by the looks of it."

Ward looked at Coulson, "Now that we're all here, what do we do now?" he asked.

Coulson frowned, "You know, I never even thought that we would get this far." he said. "So I really don't know. We'll figure something out sooner or later. At least we're all together though, that will probably reduce the risk of anything happening to any of us. But in the meantime, we should kill as many demons as we can."

"There's no telling how many of those bastards are out there, though." Triplett said. "There are probably thousands of them."

"And we can't kill them all, Coulson." Skye added in.

"I know we can't, but we least have to try our best until we can find some other way." Coulson replied. He pointed towards the beds, "Ward, your stuff can go over there by the beds, bathroom is down the hall. Surprisingly enough, we have hot water, just don't drink it though. Simmons has deemed it safe to wash with, but not to drink."

"It's got bacteria in it that is safe on our skin, but not in our body." Simmons explained.

"Thank you Dr. Simmons." Skye retorted.

"It's true."

Ward rolled his eyes and went over to where his bed was, placed his bag underneath the bed, and sat down. He buried his face in his hands and thought bad to when Garrett had appeared out of nowhere.

"_I'm most definitely real, but I'm inside your head, literally."_

What did he mean by that? Was Ward really going insane?

Ward couldn't think no more, his head hurt too much. He just buried his face deeper into his hands.

"What's up, Robot? Planning to take over the world?"

Ward looked up to see Skye plopping down right beside him. He tried to smile, "You know that isn't funny anymore." he said. "And don't joke about that, I'm trying to forget about it."

Skye smiled, "It's been almost six years, Grant."

"And no time will ever be enough." Ward said. "I was mental. I tried to kill all of you basically. I almost killed Fitzsimmons and now Fitz has brain damage, because of me. No time will ever be enough."

"_Of course it won't" _

"Huh?" Ward looked up to see Garrett standing menacingly in front of him and Skye.

"_And you know it wasn't all me telling you what to do." _Garrett sneered. _"You're the one that made the decision to eject the two little scientist brats out of the plane."_

Ward sat frozen in place, eyes locked onto Garrett.

Skye frowned, "Grant, what's wrong?" she asked.

"_You know that she can't see me. You're the only one that can. So watch your actions."_

"Grant?"

"I-I'm ok." Ward stammered. "I just have a headache."

"_Headache my ass, stop trying to cover everything up. You know they still hate you, even if it is just a little bit. They're gonna lay in their beds tonight, wondering if you're gonna kill them in their sleep."_

A muscle twitched in Ward's face.

"Grant?"

"_There is actually some worry in her voice, surprisingly. But still, why are you with these bastards? They hated you and locked you away in prison. The only reason that you're here is because your psychiatrist thought it would be bad for your mental health and had you sent back to Coulson under strict watch."_

_And now you act like they're your friends again. Why? They don't even trust you."_

"That's all because of you!" Ward burst out.

Everyone turned to look at Ward.

"Skye, what did you say?" May asked.

"I didn't say anything!" Skye exclaimed. "He was just staring off into space for the longest time!"

Ward clenched his fists and saw that Garrett had disappeared. He got up, "I'm going to the bathroom." he muttered and he stormed off.

Skye went over to the others.

"What the hell was that?" Fitz asked.

"Hey, whatever that was, I didn't do it." Skye said, holding her hands up. "I think he was in a deep daydream or something is definitely wrong with him."

Coulson looked at Simmons, "Simmons, can you check him later?" he asked.

"I can, but I'm not a psychiatrist. But I'll try my best." Simmons replied.

"That was freaky." Triplett said.

Garrett stood off to the side as the team dissolved into talk, _'Good.' _he thought. _'If I can continue doing this, I can break his mind and his 'strong' connection to the team. If those are gone the real job can be done. Better do it before it's too late. I sense that the instructions for our demise are coming and I don't want the boss having my ass for lunch."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. "Torn and Frayed" is an episode title from season eight of Supernatural. I can't believe that I got this chapter so long! The team is all together, but Garrett takes this chance to insult Ward. And apparently there are plans for Ward. And who is Garrett's boss? (And you can tell that Ward is still one of my favorite characters despite everything.) Keep reading and PLEASE review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	6. Chapter 6 (Heaven and Hell)

**Chapter Six (Heaven and Hell)**

Skye slowly knocked on the door on the lone bathroom, "Grant, are you ok?" she asked. "It's been thirty minutes and everyone is worried."

There was a few second delay before Ward opened the door and walked out, "I'm fine, I just had a really bad headache." he said.

Skye frowned, "That was no headache, Grant." she replied. "You were staring off into space and suddenly screamed 'That's all because of you!". That wasn't a headache. Grant, what's wrong with you?" she asked.

Ward shook his head, "Uh, nothing. I'm fine, I promise. I was just daydreaming and I was thinking out loud. That's all." he said before walking off.

Skye frowned even more when she saw that Ward's eyes were glassed over like he wasn't totally there. Was he sick? Something didn't seem right with him since he had gotten to the compound.

She started to turn around when a massive explosion rocked the compound. Without hesitation she ran to the main room, "What was that?!" she exclaimed. "Are there demons?!"

Coulson looked around, "I don't know, but we need to check. Stay together, we don't want anybody getting killed or possessed. But it sounds like the explosion was just outside the building."

The team grabbed their weapons and carefully headed outside to see that a giant, smoking crater right in front of them.

"What the hell?" Triplett asked. "Something crashed."

"Most likely." Coulson said. "Approach the crater carefully, we don't know what is inside of it."

They took slow, careful steps towards the crater, brandishing their knives and guns. They stopped at the edge and peered at the bottom of the smoking hole.

As the smoke cleared, they immediately knew what had caused the massive crater.

"It's another tablet." Simmons said. "Like the one that prophesized the demon incursion."

Ward narrowed his eyes, "What does this mean?" he asked. "Does this mean the time of the demons is coming to an end?"

Coulson swallowed, "Hopefully. Triplett, can you get down there and get the tablet?" he asked, looking at Triplett.

Triplett nodded, "Yep I can." With a few quick moves, he got into the crater and picked up the tablet. "For it to just fall out of the sky, it's awfully cool." he said, climbing out of the crater.

Coulson received the tablet from Triplett and looked over it, "Damn, it's in Latin again." He looked at Skye, "Skye, do you happen to have your computer?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good. You're gonna have to translate this."

* * *

It took a while, but Skye's computer had finally translated the tablet. It originally had read, _' Et portae inferi non electi cum succedunt huc servabit densis exercitus inferi cæsaries tenetur.'. _But Skye was able to get the computer to translate it into rough English.

"Apparently," she said. "It basically means this: '_The gates of hell will come to a close when a chosen few succeed in locking the locks that will keep the forces of hell bound.'. _

Coulson raised an eyebrow, "So the 'Locks of Hell'?" he asked. "Who is this 'chosen few'?"

Fitz suddenly spoke up, "I think it's us." he said.

"What?"

"I don't know." he said, shaking his head. "But I have this feeling that the tablet was meant for us. You know us stumbling upon some Heavenly tablet isn't just a coincidence. I think angels sent it to us."

"Angels?" Ward asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised, though." Coulson said. "You know that we've lived through demons. If there are demons, there are angels."

"Then where have these angels been the past five years?" Ward asked. "'Cause I haven't seen a single one. I thought that they protected the Earth, but they've only watched its destruction."

"They couldn't enter Earth." Fitz said.

"What?"

"I-I don't know, I just heard that." Fitz stammered. "I don't know from where though. I heard someone say, 'We couldn't intervene because Lucifer kept us locked in Heaven. We tried desperately, even God, but something was wrong. Even if we managed to come, we had to fight wave after wave of demons. The only way to stop this was to send a tablet.'."

"Fitz, who said that?" Coulson asked.

"I don't know. I heard it in my head."

'_Because it is an angel speaking to you.'_

"Wha?"

'_You are the only one that can we can communicate with for some reason. The tablet is the first of two that will come. You seven are the only way that the Earth will survive. You must find the locks of hell's gates. There are hundreds of them around the world, but only four of them have to be sealed to send the demons back.'_

_Four of which, are located around this area of your country.'_

"Fitz, are you ok?" Simmons asked. "Don't pull a Ward on us."

"I heard an angel."

"What?"

"I really heard an angel. He told me that I was the only one here that they could communicate with and that we have to find four locks or whatever to send the demons back."

Ward raised an eyebrow, "So Fitz can talk to angels now? Great."

"Ok. Did this angel or whatever say where the locks are?" Coulson asked.

"No, but he said they were close. And that another tablet would come." Fitz continued to talk.

Ward sighed and went over to the beds, his head still hurting from earlier.

'_You don't believe that crap, do you?' _came Garrett's gruff voice.

"I don't know. I mean, I do have a demon in my head." Ward whispered, quietly so no one would hear him.

'_You think he's crazy. But they all think you're crazy, that something is wrong with you.' _Garrett stood menacingly in front of Ward. '_Give it up, just go back to where you were hiding, you're no use here. They don't even want you here.' _

Ward swiped at Garrett's image, causing him to disappear. He laid down on the bed. Why wouldn't this all end?

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. "Heaven and Hell" is a Supernatural episode title. Another tablet appears, Fitz can apparently talk to angels, and Garrett keeps egging Ward on. Where are these 'locks' and can they find them in time? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and PLEASE REVIEW! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	7. Chapter 7 (The Born-Again Identity)

**Chapter Seven (The Born-Again Identity)**

It wasn't until three days later until another tablet came, marked with various numbers that Fitz had concluded were coordinates to where the four locks were at.

"Skye, where do the coordinates place that locks at?" Coulson asked, looking at Skye who was typing away at her computer.

Skye looked at the locations that the coordinates had marked, "Well, one is not far from here. The others are a little far though. There's one in Ohio, one in Kansas, and one in South Carolina. So there's gonna be a bit of travel."

"Great." Coulson muttered.

"Do we even have a mode of transportation anymore?" Ward asked. "Where's the Bus at?"

"It's still in that airfield not too far out of the city. Right where we left it." May said. "But it may not even run anymore. And if it does, where are we going to get the fuel for it?"

"There has to be some amount of fuel stored at that airfield." Coulson said. "We'll just have to look."

"And how are we gonna get there?" Fitz asked. "That's at least an hour or two walk, and we don't have a car no more."

"We'll take one right off the street." Coulson said. "There are plenty scattered around, and we can probably siphon enough gas out of them to get one tank filled. And we have to find one that can fit seven people."

"No mini vans." Ward said.

"We'll get what we can find!"

* * *

It took an hour and a half of looking and killing a few demons to find something suitable that still ran pretty well and could fit all of them and their supplies. They ended up with a car that looked pretty similar to their old one that had three rows.

They packed in and May sped quickly through the desolate streets of New York City. The city had become a ghost town after the demons had taken over. Everyone had either died, taken shelter, moved away, or gotten possessed. It was almost empty and had an eerie feel to it.

May maneuvered the car around abandoned vehicles and even dead bodies. At this rate, they would be at the airfield in about thirty minutes.

The first lock was not too far from the airfield, about an hour at that. Skye had tracked it to an old graveyard at an abandoned church. They had to get there fast, there was no telling if there were any demons on their tail.

They finally got to the airfield with just a little delay, they had to take a detour due to a fallen bridge. They got out of the car, got their stuff and went through a hole in the fence.

The Bus was still there and still was in good condition. May went directly into the Bus to test the systems and the gas, Triplett went to look for a gas supply. The rest of the group went inside and placed their supplies down.

Of course, Fitzsimmons went straight to the lab to check everything in it.

May came out of the cockpit a few minutes later as Triplett came back, "The systems are good and everything seems to be running well, we just need gas."

"The gas tanks on the lot still have a good bit in them." Triplett said. "Just enough to give this plane a full tank of gas."

"Good, I'll go do that." May said, walking out of the plane.

"Alright, we'll be leaving soon." Coulson said. "So be prepared for take off."

Ward felt sick to his stomach and felt another headache coming on. He went to the bathroom to wash his face, luckily the Bus somehow still had full tanks of water or either May was filling them up.

The headache slowly became worse as Ward looked to the small mirror at his face. But he backed up at what he saw. His eyes were pitch-black, no color in them at all.

He hit the wall behind him as he backed up. Garrett appeared in front of him. "What the hell is this?!" Ward exclaimed.

Garrett smiled, _"Don't you see, son? I'm showing you your future." _he asked. _"It's always been in your nature, ever since you were born. During your childhood, when you burnt your house down and were sent to jail. When you joined that pathetic team and when you betrayed them for me. It's always been there, watching, waiting. This is what you're destined to become."_

"I am not that!" Ward screamed. "I've changed!"

"_Sure you have."_ Garrett laughed, fading away.

Ward's legs buckled and he fell to the floor. He stared at his reflection in the mirror as his eyes slowly returned to normal. He asked himself one question as he felt the plane lurch and ascend into the sky. What the hell was wrong with him?

* * *

**Author's Note: **I dont own AoS, Marvel does. The chapter title is an episode title from Supernatural. The team has located the four locks, has found the Bus, and is on their way to the first one. But something is wrong with Ward, and it doesnt look good. Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and PLEASE review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	8. Chapter 8 (Out from Under)

**Chapter Eight (Out from Under)**

* * *

"_Knocked off my feet, the Earth moved beneath. The edge of a dream and a nightmare."_

* * *

Ward sat on the floor for about five minutes trying to process what had happened. It was all too much to take in at the moment, but what had Garrett meant by "_This is what you're destined to become."?_ He didn't want to think about it right now.

Instead of thinking about it any longer, he got to his feet and opened the door to the bathroom, only to jump back startled.

Skye was on the other side smiling, "What's wrong? You scared of me now?" she teased. She peeked inside of the bathroom, "What where you doing in there?" she asked. "You've been in there a while."

Ward pushed past her, "Have you ever heard of 'using the toilet'?" he asked sarcastically.

Skye placed her hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Grant, be serious. You've been acting really strange lately. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I think I'm just getting a bad cold." Ward replied, rubbing his right eye.

Skye narrowed her eyes, "No, you're not. A cold doesn't involve screaming out of nowhere. You were screaming at something in the bathroom, I heard you. And I don't think that there is no one else in there. Something's bothering you, what is it?" she asked.

"Nothing, I've already said that. I just need some sleep, that's all." Ward responded, walking off and ignoring Garrett's jeering laugh in his head.

Skye frowned, '_This isn't him.' _she thought. _'And he keeps changing the story. Something's wrong with him, and I think it isn't good.'_

* * *

"_Open the door, fell through the floor, slipped through the cracks into nowhere."_

* * *

It was about an hour later when May landed the Bus in a somewhat empty field near the abandoned church. Coulson came out of his office, brandishing a knife, and looked at the team.

"Alright, grab your stuff. This is gonna be an in and out mission. We find the lock, lock it, and get back here as fast as we can. We don't know how many demons are surrounding that thing and we need to be prepared." he said.

The team then proceeded to grab whatever they could. They all had to be prepared, and they were all going out as well. All hands were needed on this one and no one was staying behind.

They headed to the hangar and half of the team was off the ramp and into the grass when Skye stopped Ward.

"Grant, you don't look too good." she said, noting that Ward's face had taken on a pale hue and his eyes were glassed over. "You should ask Coulson if you can stay behind on this one. You don't need to be getting hurt all because you're sick and stubborn."

Ward moved Skye's hand off of his shoulder, "I told you, I'm fine. I just have a little cold, that's all." He then walked off to follow the rest of the team towards the church graveyard.

Skye sighed and went on ahead.

The team made it into the rundown graveyard and stepped over fallen headstone after fallen headstone, looking for whatever the lock could be.

"Do we have any idea what this lock could look like?" Triplett asked.

"The angel told me it was a small piece of stone that had to be placed in an indention in a wall in a crypt or what not." Fitz said.

"Sure, the angel _inside of your head._" Ward said.

"Ward, stop." Coulson said. "But a piece of stone? Where?" he asked.

"I don't know. He didn't say." Fitz replied.

"There are remnants of stone everywhere, where the hell are we gonna find the right one?" Ward asked.

"Don't you mean this one?" asked a stone-cold, scratchy voice out of nowhere.

"What?"

The team turned around to see a tall man with shaggy, brown hair wearing nothing but black clothes standing behind him holding a small, round stone. But what stood out the most was his piercing _yellow _eyes.

"Who the hell are you?!" Coulson asked.

"Well, I'm Azazel, and I know who you are. You're the chosen few that were selected to close the gates of Hell, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, you're not gonna do that. I like it here on Earth and we, the demons, don't want to go back there. We want to roam here. And I'm actually on orders to stop you."

"From who?" May asked.

"You'll find out in time, if you live." Azazel sneered, pocketing the stone. "And I'll make sure that you're dead beneath my feet."

Coulson unsheathed his blade and took a few steps towards the demon, "Yeah, we'll see about that."

Azazel held out his hand, and Coulson went flying backwards into a tombstone, "Good luck with that."

* * *

"_So tell me where were you when everything fell down like thunder? I begged you to pull me through, I couldn't get out from under."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Song is "Out from Under" by Red. I decided to start using lyrics since it makes the chapter somewhat longer and adds a nice touch. Skye notices something is really wrong with Ward, the team arrives at the graveyard, and the demon Azazel attacks. Yes, Azazel is based off of old Yellow Eyes from the first couple of seasons of Supernatural. Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and PLEASE REVIEW! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	9. Chapter 9 (Right Now)

**Chapter Nine (Right Now)**

* * *

"_Taking my last step forward, I stand with my eyes to the ground."_

* * *

Coulson groaned, picking up himself off of the ground after Azazel threw him into a tombstone. He picked his blade up from beside him and looked at his agents by his side.

Azazel smiled, "Your efforts are useless in this." he sneered. "Nothing you can do will stop me. Let's see who is the first to die, or become my new vessel."

He lunged towards Triplett, who was able to sidestep the attack.

Coulson looked at Fitzsimmons, nodding to tell them to take cover. This wasn't a battle they would be able to fight. They nodded in response and took off, only to catch the attention of Azazel.

Using his psychic powers, Azazel hoisted the two scientists into the air, their legs dangling. The demon turned to face the five other agents and smiled, "You see, your efforts are futile. You cannot win."

He looked back to the suspended scientists and narrowed his eyes. Fitz eyes widened in pain as a streak of blood formed on his shirt, coming right from his stomach. The engineer let out a screech of pain.

"Don't you see?" Azazel crooned. "He'll be dead in a matter of minutes if you don't stop now. And if you attempt any funny business, I'll only speed up the process."

"Help me!" Fitz screamed. "Help!"

"Fitz!" Simmons cried, unable to do anything at all to help him.

Coulson took a step forward, but stopped when he saw the blood only increase on Fitz's shirt.

"Give up, now." Azazel growled. "And let us demons continue to roam this planet."

"I won't let you."

Azazel let go of his hold on Fitzsimmons, dropping them to the ground, as a rune blade cut clean through his left arm. His severed hand and few inches of arm dropped to the ground in a pool of blood.

"Fitz!" Simmons cried, running over to Fitz to see if he was alright.

Azazel's mouth twisted into a fierce snarl as he turned to see Ward gripping a blood covered blade. "You." he hissed. "How dare you attempt at something so futile." Suddenly he smiled slightly, "You're not at your best, are you?" he asked, noticing the beads of sweat on Ward's forehead and his glassed over eyes.

"You're sick, you're slowly loosing control over your mind. You'll soon just be a useless vegetable, unable to do anything for yourself."

"I'm fine." Ward huffed.

Azazel smiled, "And he's denying the enviable." he said. "You'll be gone soon, and I know what's going to become of you."

Coulson slowly tore his attention away from the scene and nodded towards May to get her to kill Azazel while he was engrossed in whatever the hell this was. May nodded back, and gripping her blade, she slowly crept around Azazel.

"Ward, what is he talking about?" Triplett asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Ward stated.

"But you're not fine." Azazel said. "The demons lurking in your mind have you under their control, and it's slowly killing you."

"Grant, you're dying?" Skye asked with a croak of sadness in her voice.

"No I'm not!" Ward yelled. "I'm fine! Nothing is wrong with me!" He looked to Fitz who was lying unconscious against Simmons. "But something's wrong with you."

Azazel smiled, "It's all you, and he will come and this- GACK!" A blade protruded from Azazel's neck, a reddish light sparking from his eyes and open mouth. Azazel immediately burned out of his vessel, returning to Hell.

* * *

"_Blood thirsty vultures surround us. All I can hear is the sound of my heartbeat awaiting the ending."_

* * *

May pulled the now bloody blade, letting the empty corpse fall to the ground. She flicked the blood off of the knife, "He's gone now. Get the stone and close the lock."

Coulson hurried and dug the stone out of the corpse's pocket and ran to the nearby crypt. Everyone's attention turned to the collapsing building to see what would happen next.

Ward stood off to the side, dizzy from what Azazel had said.

"_He's right, boy." _Garrett teased from within his mind. _"You'll be gone soon, and everything else as well. Lucifer's coming."_

Ward's vision grew blurry as black spots danced at the edge of his vision. He struggled to watch as a bright blue light emitted from the crypt as Coulson walked out, signaling that Coulson had managed to close the first lock of Hell.

Ward stumbled forward as a wave of nausea overtook him. He emptied the contents of his stomach as he fell forward onto the ground and fell unconscious.

At the sound of all this, the team (except the unconscious Fitz who was still being taken care of by Simmons) turned to see what the hell was going on. Their eyes all widened as Skye screamed.

"Grant!"

The demons were winning.

* * *

_"Why did they choose me? Did the great ones stand at the ledge and beg for mercy?"_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Song is "Right Now (We'll Stand)" by Fades Away, which I'll use again in a later chapter. Again Azazel is loosely based off the SPN version as well as how the demons are killed. Sorry if this chapter was written kind of badly, I'm horrible at writing fights. Azazel is gone, the lock closed, Fitz and Ward unconscious (but Fitz is gonna be ok, it's Ward you got to worry about.). Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and PLEASE review! (And if there is any songs you think would have suitable and clean lyrics for this let me know!) ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	10. Chapter 10 (Toast to the Fallen)

**Chapter Ten (Toast to the Fallen)**

* * *

"_Deep from the shadows, they watch and they wait. I can see eyes all around me. Waiting for just the right second to take, take my life away."_

* * *

Ward's eyes snapped open to a blood-red sky. He was lying flat on his back, every fiber in his body aching, his head felt like it was splitting in half. He struggled to stand and his eyes shot to the blood red sky above the blackened field he stood on.

"What the hell?" he asked himself. "How did I get here?" Ward remembered being in a graveyard with the rest of the team, fighting the demon Azazel to lock the first lock of Hell. Azazel had been killed or whatever had happened to him and Coulson had retrieved the stone from the empty vessel and had closed the lock, or so Ward thought.

He remembered a piercing blue light before darkness overtook his vision and falling unconscious to the ground.

Ward looked around, there was nothing but blackened grass for miles on end, not even a single tree or shrub. "Hello?" he called out. "Is there anyone there?"

"How could you abandon us like that? Why did you spit in our faces and betray us like that?"

Ward's stomach turned over and the sound of the question, "S-Skye?" he stammered turning around. He backed up in fear when he saw that Skye's eyes were nothing but darkness.

"I said, how could you betray us like that?" she hissed. "We all trusted you, hell I even _loved _you. And you threw us to the curb and went straight to Garrett."

Ward took several steps back, only to bump into something else.

"Ward, I thought we were friends right?"

Ward spun around to see Fitz, his normally puppy-like eyes filled with blackness.

"But I guess we weren't. What you did left me in a coma for several weeks and with brain damage. I thought we were friends."

"You hurt us, Ward."

Ward turned to see Simmons.

"I trusted you and I even slept with your dirty, lying ass."

May.

"Hey, I thought that we could be friends, but it looks like that we couldn't."

Triplett.

"It was my job to protect this team and I couldn't even spot the enemy that was standing right beside me the whole entire time."

Coulson.

All around Ward stood the team, their eyes engulfed in darkness, shaming him for his worst choice ever.

"Grant, why couldn't you protect me from your own family?"

"What?" Ward turned to see his little brother coming up towards him. "I didn't."

"Spill it, Grant."

"Maynard?"

Ward's older and abusive brother stalked out of the shadows.

"You were always the true monster in the family. More than me. More than our parents. You always were." Maynard teased.

"I swear it was all just a mistake!" Ward exclaimed. "How many times do I have to make up for everything that I've done?!"

"You'll never will be able to make up for what you have done." Skye droned. "We will always be there in the back of your mind, a constant reminder of what you are and are about to become."

Ward froze, those words again. About to become. "What does that even mean?!" he screamed. "What am I about to become?!"

In that instant, everyone around him, his demons, vanished. Only to be replaced by a bigger one, Garrett.

* * *

"_And I can't help but fear them, terrified and defenseless. But it's too late to turn back now."_

* * *

"Heya, son." he teased.

"Where the hell am I?" Ward asked. "What is going on?!"

Garrett smiled, "Oh, don't you know. This is the inner workings of your mind, everything that is haunting you. Everything that will break your mentality into a hundred little shattered pieces. It won't be able to be put back together."

Ward swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat, "What is the purpose of all of this?" he asked. "What the hell am I about to become?!"

Garrett smiled again, "A vessel."

"A vessel for who?"

"The Devil."

"T-The Devil?"

"You know, the Devil, Lucifer, Satan? The rebellious angel that God cast out of Heaven and into Hell for not obeying his word?"

"Why the hell does he want me?" Ward snapped.

"Your heart is extremely heavy with all of the sin and regret in your life. The perfect kind of vessel for the king of evil himself. All we have to do is break your weak mind." Garrett stated.

"This isn't real." Ward said. "I'm sleeping back in the Playground and all of this demon mess is a dream."

Garrett nodded towards the blood-red sky.

"_Fitz is awake and well. Just has a headache. How's Ward?"_

"_Still unconscious. But something's wrong, he's been screaming and muttering in his sleep. You haven't heard it?"_

"_No."_

"_Are we en route to the next stone?"_

"_Yes, the one in Ohio. We'll keep tabs on Ward the entire time. But Simmons, you and Fitz especially will have to stay behind and watch Ward. Even if he's awake, he doesn't need to be out in the field."_

The echoing voices that had appeared had faded out. It was Simmons and Coulson.

"I'm unconscious?" Ward asked.

"Trapped in your mind." Garrett replied. "And you will be. And if you are even able to wake up, you'll be psychologically insane, your primal fears and instincts taking over while your real self in trapped in this hell."

He faded away with a laugh as an unimaginable pain ripped through Ward's head, and the hate-filled voices erupted in his head, unending. He fell to the blackened grass, clutching his head in agony.

* * *

"_Spamming your guard, they're here to erase me. __How can I stand? __Outnumbered and bleeding, __I don't have the slightest of chances without you. __I can't win this fight on my own."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Song is "Toast to the Fallen" by Fades Away. Ward is unconscious and trapped within his own mind where everything is explained. As the team approaches the second lock, will they have to watch their backs as the biggest evil known to mankind is drawn to Ward's unconscious frame? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and PLEASE review! Please guys, review this if you can, it doesn't have to be much. It's just that reviews really mean a lot to me and keeps this story fueled. Only like two people and my friend have been reviewing, so please, please, please review. ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	11. Chapter 11 (Choir of Failure)

**Chapter Eleven (Choir of Failure)**

* * *

"_Take all of the filth that remains and make me new inside, make me new inside. The lions are hungry tonight. Hear my cry, hear my cry."_

* * *

"I'm sorry, Skye. We're going ahead with the mission." Coulson said. "Simmons has to stay here with Fitz anyway, she'll watch Ward as well. And I need you with me, Triplett, and May. We're cut down in numbers. And there's no telling if there's going to be another Azazel waiting for us. We have to be ready."

Skye took a hesitant look towards the bunks where Ward laid unconscious still, "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, he'll be fine. I don't think that he's going to be waking up anytime soon. He probably will still be asleep when we get back." Coulson replied.

Skye sighed, "Fine." she said.

Coulson looked towards May and Triplett who were standing nearby waiting on the two, he nodded to signal that they were ready. And without hesitation, the four agents went out into the Bus and into the nearby graveyard that held the next lock.

Fitz sighed, "How come he hasn't woken up yet?" he asked, looking at Simmons who sat on next to him on the couch. "I mean I was only out for a while."

"Fitz, you were just knocked unconscious from pain from the gash in your stomach, which is healing nicely by the way considering that was three days ago. Ward is sick, really sick. Something's wrong with him that made him fall unconscious, something I can't determine. And there's no telling when he will wake up, even if he wakes up at all." Simmons explained.

A piercing scream from Ward ripped through the lounge.

Simmons winced, "And it seems that he's trapped in some kind of nightmare. I don't think this is normal unconsciousness, Fitz. Something put this on him, something not natural."

"Like supernatural?" Fitz asked. "Jemma, you're not saying that a demon has done all of this, are you?"

Simmons looked at him, "He's been acting lately that someone's been following him, he's been screaming at nobody, and then suddenly it looked like he was getting very sick and then just falls into unconsciousness. I don't know how else to explain it other than that he's just losing his sanity in a horrible way."

"Did you tell Coulson what you thought?" Fitz asked.

Simmons shook her head, "No, I thought that he would think I was being ridiculous."

"Nothing is ridiculous these days, Jemma."

* * *

"_Into your lair I stumble, desire burning. Your fragrance fills the air, like flowers blooming. Your poison seeps right through. I notice gushing."_

* * *

Coulson, Skye, Triplett, and May once again made their way over fallen tombstones and statues.

"Are all of the locks in old church graveyards?" Triplett asked.

"I think so." Skye said.

Coulson stopped and pointed to a crypt, "There, that has to be it. Fitz's angel, whatever his name is, said the lock would be in another crypt and that's the only one."

"So let's find the lock, close it, and get on to the one in Kansas." May said.

Coulson took a cautionary step forward, looking all around, "Be careful, we don't know what could be lurking around the corner." He took another step forward, only for four figures to burst from out nowhere and grab them all and restrain them.

"Coulson, please knock on wood next time." Skye said.

"I will." Coulson said, he looked at the four men and noticed that their eyes were black holes. Demons. "Who are you working for?" he asked.

The demons stayed quiet but a woman's voice seeped out of the shadows. "They're working for me." A woman clad in a long, black dress glided into view, her shoulder length black hair billowing around her.

"Who the hell are you?" Coulson asked. "You work with Azazel?"

"Him? Hell no." she laughed. "I'm Abbadon, me and that idiot Azazel are, uh, coworkers."

"Abbadon?" May asked.

"Yes, I'm one of the big demons in Hell. And I see that the idiot couldn't stop you." Abbadon stated.

"So?" Triplett asked. "We'll just gut you like we did him."

Abbadon smiled as the demons tightened their hold on the agents, "Oh really? Not if I get to you first."

* * *

"_Pierced lungs filled with regret, the perfect drowning."_

* * *

Ward's eyes snapped open and he bolted up. He was no longer in his head, he was on the Bus. Or was this just all another illusion?

Black spots still dancing at the edges of his vision, he stumbled out of bed and slid open the bunk door, falling out onto the lounge floor.

He drunkenly got up, holding onto the bunks so he wouldn't fall again. His eyes drifted to the couch where Fitzsimmons sat horrified. He stumbled towards them.

Simmons jumped up, "Ward!" she exclaimed. "Go back to your bunk! You've been unconscious for three days! I'll help you back!"

Ward's brain didn't register her words, there was too much white noise to hear anything else. His eyes shifted nervously around the room, black figures teasing more of his vision.

Simmons placed a caring hand on Ward's shoulder. "Grant, go."

Ward's head jerked in Simmons' direction, his eyes widening in fear. He stumbled back, knocking Simmons to the ground.

Fitz jumped up, ran over, and helped Simmons up, "Jemma!" he exclaimed. He took a step towards Ward, "Ward, what's the matter? Are you ok?" he asked.

"Demons!" Ward yelled. "All of you, demons!" he screeched.

Fitzsimmons took a step towards the clearly out of mind agent, "Ward, get a hold of yourself, you need to sleep properly." Simmons said.

"Demons have Jemma and Fitz." Ward muttered.

"Ward!"

The fright in Ward's eyes quickly turned to complete anger, and he lunged at the two scientists, knocking them to the ground.

They laid there for a moment, before Fitz jumped up, shook himself off, and helped Simmons to her feet. They turned to look at Ward, but he was gone.

"He's gone completely mental!" Fitz exclaimed. "We've got to alert Coulson that he's gone!"

"We can't!" Simmons said. "There's no communication remember? The communicator broke. We just have to wait until they get back."

"Oh yeah."

Simmons sighed, "Let's check you again, Fitz. Hopefully Ward didn't do anything to you."

They had no clue what had overtook Ward, but now he was no where to be found and Fitzsimmons were all by themselves in the Bus in an area surrounded by demons. Either one of three things would happen, demons would get them, Ward would come back and attack them in another craze, or Coulson and the others would come back soon. Hopefully the others would come soon.

* * *

"_Take all of the filth that remains and make me new inside, make me new inside. The lions are hungry tonight. Hear my cry, hear my cry."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I dont own AoS, Marvel does. Song is "Choir of Failure" by Fades Away. Abbaddon strikes and Ward is mental and escapes from the Bus. This can't end well can it? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and PLEASE REVIEW! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	12. Chapter 12 (Get Back)

**Chapter Twelve (Get Back)**

* * *

"_A far cry from a picture perfect calm, or can you see it? A bright light from a distance leaves you dark, you're never free here."_

* * *

"What makes you think that you'll kill us?" Triplett asked, struggling against the hold of the demon that held him. "We killed that Azazel bastard. What makes you so sure that we can't kill you?"

Abbadon smiled, "Because, Azazel was a complete dumbass that didn't know how to put up a good fight. And besides, he isn't dead. His vessel is just dead, all you did was sent him back to the pits of Hell right where he belongs."

"As long as he doesn't come back anytime soon." Skye said.

Abbadon stepped forward towards the agents, "I won't even have to lay a finger on you four, all I have to do is have my men here snap your scared little necks and we'll be done here." she said. "I don't even have to break a,"

A blood curdling screech cut through the air, followed by the demon that held May dropping dead to the ground.

May stepped forward, "Yeah, you have to now." She flung her blade into the demon that held Coulson. With a spurt of blood and a flash of reddish light, the demon fell dead.

"You know you've underestimated mankind." Coulson said as May took care of the demons holding Skye and Triplett.

Abbadon snarled, suddenly wielding a massive blade, "Oh yeah, why's that?" she asked, slowly walking towards the team."

Coulson gripped his knife, "Not all of us are cowards. Some of us stand and fight for what we believe in, even if nobody thinks we can." He looked behind the demon, "Triplett, now!" he yelled.

Triplett lunged towards Abbadon, driving his own knife into the demon's shoulder. Abbadon screeched in pain, only to spin around, grab Triplett by the arm, and throw him into a nearby statue.

"Trip!" Skye screamed.

Abbadon laughed, turning to face the others, and pulled the knife out of her shoulder, blood dripping from the metal. "I won't be killed that easily, sadly it's gonna take a lot of work to even get me injured."

Coulson frowned, "Then I'll make sure that we'll keep on fighting. May, you're with me! Skye, go get Trip!"

May ran to Coulson's side, brandishing her knife while Skye ran towards Trip, who was lying in a pile of rubble.

"Trip, are you ok?" she asked, holding out her hand to help the agent up.

Triplett groaned and took Skye's hand, "Yeah, just a little sore, just was thrown into a freakin' statue you know."

Skye helped him to his feet, "Can you still fight?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can."

The two ran back over to the fight and joined in. Since it was four against one, you would think that it would go smoothly. No, Abbadon had the upper hand in this one.

The fight was over thirty minutes of dodging, getting cut by someone's blade, and getting thrown into tombstone, but eventually the team had Abbadon pinned to the ground with knives through her hands and dug into the ground.

The demon looked up at the four agents, "You may have beat me, but there are way stronger demons than me that you have to face. You should be seeing Lilith soon, if you don't have another problem on your hands."

Coulson frowned, "What does that mean?" he asked.

"That tall, sexy agent of yours, he's sick and he'll be dead soon." she managed to laugh.

"_What?_"

"You heard me. He's going crazy, if he hasn't already lost his mind. And this means that _he _will be appearing soon."

"Who's he?!"  
"It'll come, in time. But your precious agent will be long gone by then."

A muscle twitched in Skye's face.

"That's right honey, he's gonna die soon."

With strangely blinding speed, Skye whipped out her knife and dug it into Abbadon's heart. Light from inside her flickered, and soon died.

"Skye!" Coulson exclaimed.

"Uh, what? She had to be killed anyway."

"Never mind, let's get this lock closed and get back to the Bus fast. We don't want to leave Ward and Fitzsimmons by themselves."

* * *

"_You're alright, you're alright. (You believe what you want to.) __Gone somehow, you've gone somehow, but I'm waiting for you."_

* * *

Coulson and the other arrived back at the Bus to see an extremely frantic and worried Fitzsimmons.

"What's wrong?" Coulson asked. "Where's Ward?"

Fitz shook his head, "That's the thing, we don't know."

"How do you not know?" May asked.

"He woke up and stumbled out of his bunk, he saw us on the couch and went completely mental. He attacked us, thinking that we were demons, and ran off. We don't know where's he at." Simmons said.

"You couldn't come get us?" Skye asked, frantic.

Fitz shook his head, "We were afraid to go out ourselves."

Coulson cussed, "Great, we need to head to Kansas for the third lock, but it looks like we have to stay behind."

Skye looked around, "We can go ahead to Kansas." she said.

"What?"

"That's what Ward would want."

"He's sick, Skye. We can't just leave him alone."

Fitz suddenly spoke, "The angels, they know where's he's going. They said they would find him and we need to get to the locks."

"I thought that they couldn't get to Earth."

"They can't get to the locks, but they can find Ward."

"So we're trusting on angels now?"

* * *

"_Get back to where you once believed.__Get back, get back__. __You want so bad to bury me. Get back, get back."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I dont own AoS, Marvel does. Song is "Get Back" by Nine Lashes. Abbadon is defeated, the others find out that Ward is missing, and angels are going to find him. All good, right? Wrong. There's a darkness lurking, and it's about to strike. Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	13. Chapter 13 (Creature)

**Chapter Thirteen (Creature)**

* * *

"_One by one by one they fall, their bodies paint the landscape with their delicate crimson strokes."_

* * *

Ward stumbled through the woods, away from the Bus. Monsters and demons produced by his ailing mind danced at the edges of his vision, heckling at him to drive him further into insanity.

Garrett stood in the back of his mind, the main source of the ever increasing paranoia. If this was Garrett's plan all along, it was sure as hell working.

Was the rest of the team even looking for him? But Ward didn't even think once about it as he tried to maneuver around fallen logs, he thought that they were all gone, possessed by demons.

Darkness started to tug at the edges of his vision again and a wave of vertigo hit him like a freight train. Ward fell hard to the ground. He slowly crawled over to a fallen log and rested against it, giving paranoid glances in every direction.

He tried to rest, he tried to close his eyes, but everything distracted him. The droning, scolding voices of the demonic images of everyone he had ever hurt cascaded into his mind, assaulting him with stinging cries and rants, enough to drive someone to death.

Garrett slowly materialized in the grass in front of Ward, but just stood there not saying a word, only smiling.

"What the hell do you want?!" Ward screamed. "Don't you see that I've had enough?!"

Garrett's smile grew, "Hell, I just wanted to say hi."

Ward's face contorted into a mask of anger, "And you're making me go through all of this?!" he yelled. "Is this because I turned my back on your ways and went back with the team?!"  
Garrett's smile shrank, "As much as I would like to say that that is the reason, it's not. I'm following orders, son. It's my job to get you ready for my, um, boss."

"This isn't Hydra anymore!"

Garrett's image started to fade, "No, it's not. It's something much, much more powerful, and it will mean the end of this world." His image blinked out.

Ward sat there for a minute until the scolding voices roared back into his head at full volume, black spots dancing at the edge of his vision once again.

"_Why the hell did you do it?!"_

"_I thought that we were friends!"_

"_You were one of the agents that I trusted the most, and you just threw that out of the window like a piece of damn trash."_

The insults continued, getting worse and worse by the minute as Ward clutched his head. Monsters and demons watched him from the tree line. This mind-ripping agony continued for what felt like eternity until a man in a stark-white suit strolled out of the foliage.

* * *

"_Piece by piece by God-forsaken piece they fall, standing ever so tall."_

* * *

"Who are you?" Ward asked, trying to ignore the booming voices in his head. "A-Are you real?"

The man smiled, "Oh yes, I'm very real." Ward struggled to make out the detail of the man. He wore a white suit, had pitch-black slicked back hair, and Ward could've sworn that he had slightly pointed ears and canine teeth but he thought he was hallucinating.

"But as for my name, though. That will come in time."

Ward narrowed his eyes, "What are you doing here?" he asked. "What do you want?"

The man crouched down, smiling, "Oh, I'm here to help." he said.

"Help with what?" Ward asked.

"Help with your, uh, condition." White Suit explained.

"My condition?" Ward said, wincing as an extremely harsh expletive roared in his mind. "Why would you help with that?"

"Because I want to." he replied. "Doesn't it hurt you? All the pain, the agony, the insanity? Even your friends think your wacked out. There not even looking for you, they've gone off on their own business. They're not worrying about you."

Ward's eyes widened in fear, "Go the hell away!" he yelled. "You're just another illusion! You're not real! You're just trying to make me even more insane!"

White Suit frowned, "I told you, I'm very much real. But your friends are really not looking for you, I told you."

Ward's eyes looked around, "I ran away from them, there were demons after me. I wanted them to find the locks of hell without having me drag them down."

White Suit perked up, "And I can help you with that."

Ward narrowed his eyes, "And how can you do that?"

"I know of a way to erase these illusion and hallucinations and restore your mind back to its former state. All you have to do is come with me, and everything will be back to normal."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Ward was desperate to have everything back to normal again, but his mind wasn't clear enough to make the right decision. Instead of turning away from the somewhat kind, mysterious, well dressed man, he said yes.

"Everything will be made new." White Suit said.

But Ward didn't even have the chance to get up with a wave of pain hit him and he fell unconscious. And before he passed out, he could've sworn that the man's eyes were glowing a blood-like red.

* * *

"_The sink is sinking, and the captain is dead. Make haste for the deck, farewell dear friends. Find Jonah inside, then bring me his head. Sound all the alarms, brace for the end."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Song is 'Creature' by Fades Away. Well this chapter, I don't know what to say other than don't trust men in the woods. And if you watch Supernatural you know what's up with White Suite Dude. (Think Sammy in 'The End'.) Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	14. Chapter 14 (Overtake You)

**Chapter Fourteen (Overtake You)**

* * *

"_Time, it's eating me alive, unable to rewind. Sink deeper while I'm climbing, never to arrive. I gave you everything and still you need to feed. And underneath it all I'm screaming out."_

* * *

The team touched down a day later in a barren, dead field near a graveyard in Kansas. They had left the task of finding Ward up to the angels, but hadn't received any word yet to where he was. They were hoping that he was ok.

One by one, they each walked out, fully armed, of the Bus and onto the crunchy, lifeless grass that filled the field and headed towards the graveyard that held the third lock of Hell. They didn't know what they would face, but held full confidence in doing.

Even Fitzsimmons came. Simmons wanted Fitz to stay behind, but he was persistent that he wanted to help and said he wouldn't get involved with the main action. After several minutes of arguing, everyone gave in.

Carefully, they made their way into the somewhat ancient, decaying graveyard, wary of what could be hiding right around the corner, waiting to tear their heads off.

They stopped in the middle of the graveyard, seeing that the Hell Crypt was in sight.

"Make your way slowly." Coulson said. "No telling who is waiting for us. Apparently it's someone named Lilith."

"Yeah, you're right. My name _is _Lilith."

All six of them spun around to face a slender woman with pitch-black hair wearing a stark-white dress.

"Let me guess," Triplett said. "You're here to stop us before we get to the last lock, right?"

Lilith smiled, "Yes, I don't like the sarcasm though, but you are correct. It's my job to stop you before you go on any further."

Coulson raised his knife but stopped, "What's the point of all this anyway?" he asked.

Lilith raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" she asked, taking a step closer, her eyes turning black.

"Why wait five years to try and stop anybody?"

"Well, it took five years for the angels to get smart and send a tablet to a so-called 'chosen few'. They may thought you were oh so great, and you may have been able to defeat Azazel and Abbadon, but you're just bugs in my eyes."

It is out job to stop the opposition to keep our hold in the human realm. There was never any opposition until now. We never had to fully intervene until now." Lilith explained.

"And this intervention will be done, with us." Coulson said, throwing his blade at full force at the demon.

With blinding speed Lilith caught the blade and crushed it in her palm. "That won't work." she said. "Your so-called 'rune blades' may work on smaller demons, but they won't work on me."

"Damn." Coulson spat. He looked at his team, "Surround her, show no mercy."

The agents, minus Fitzsimmons, surrounded Lilith, blades ready.

Lilith smiled, "You know that this won't work." she teased. "With a single swipe of my hand, I can send you all flying into stone. None of you can get to me."

They slowly stepped towards her. She prepared to attack but suddenly stopped and smiled.

"You know what? I'll just let you go on ahead." she said.

"What?" Skye asked.

"Once you get to the last lock, you all will be obliterated. My master awaits you. So it doesn't even matter if this lock is closed or not."

"Your master?" May asked.

Lilith smiled even more, "You don't know? He's been talked about all along. The king and ruler of Hell, Lucifer."

"Lucifer?" Coulson asked.

"Yes. And he will see your ultimate destruction." And with that, Lilith teleported elsewhere.

"Great, we didn't kill her and the Devil is involved." Fitz said.

"Let's just close this lock and get to Charleston." Coulson said with a sigh.

Fitz looked at the team with a scared look.

"Fitz, what is it?" Simmons asked.

"It's the angels." Fitz said. "They said that they can't find Ward anywhere, it's like his spirit or soul or whatever has completely disappeared and they can't find him."

* * *

"_Just carry on, just prove me wrong. I know that I'm dying right now and it seems that I'm so far gone, but not for long. I'll just be strong and keep knowing that now I will overtake you."_

* * *

Ward woke up with a gasp, only to see that he was basically nowhere. Blackness surrounded him forever and ever, with nothing in sight. He was the only one there.

"Hello?" he called. "Skye? Fitz? Coulson? Is anyone there?"

"No one is going to respond, you're trapped in your head." a voice replied. "This is your subconscious."

Ward turned around to see a black silhouette of a man striding towards him, "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

The shadow laughed, "I'm the guy you met in the white suit."

"That still doesn't answer my question." Ward said. "I didn't even know who you were then."

"Oh, I'm sorry I never mentioned my name."

"You said that it would come in time."

"Well now's the time now that I have complete control of you. My name is Lucifer."

Ward's entire body froze, "L-Lucifer?" he stammered. "You mean the Devil, Satan?"

"Yes, that would be me."

"I'm possessed by the damn Devil?!" Ward exclaimed.

"Well, yes."

"Why?!"  
"Let's just say that your body and soul were ripe for the picking. All of the sin weighing you down, that's what made you vulnerable. Everything you have done, everyone you betrayed, lied to, or killed made your soul weaker and weaker. You were so full of darkness, you were the most perfect vessel I could find. It's what you would call karma, everything has come back and bit you in the ass."

Ward swallowed, "I don't want this. Get the hell out of me." he growled.

"No, sorry, I can't do that. I don't accept requests, I do what I want." Lucifer sneered. "And have fun rotting inside your own head, while I slaughter your precious, little, so-called friends." he vanished.

Ward collapsed to his knees and stared off into the abyss of his head, thoughts assaulting him.

It was true, every little single evil thing that he had done under Garrett's control had come back to bite him in the ass, and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

"_Just one that you can use. Won't risk what you can loose. Play the victim while abusing anyone you choose. I've paid the consequence, I'm standing on your lies. I'm barely breathing, but I'm screaming out."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Song is 'Overtake You' by Red. Sorry for the wait, I've been sick and have been taking NyQuil every night and it knocks me out. I meant for there to be no fight scene to make it seem ever weirder for Lilith wanting them to go on. And Lucifer reveals himself to Ward. Good right? Wrong. Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and PLEASE review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	15. Chapter 15 (These Hands)

**Chapter Fifteen (These Hands)**

* * *

"_Terrified and lonely beyond imagination, he slips into a daydream he knows he's had before. Bright hallucinations run rampant through a mind that's been beaten down and broken by a world that is no more._

* * *

**_TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF TORTURE AND BLOOD. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED._**

"What do you mean that they can't find him?!" Skye exclaimed. "How can angels not find somebody?"

Fitz shook his head, "I don't know, and they don't know either. They're saying that his soul presence, what they were using to track him, just went cold."

"So he's dead?" Coulson asked with worry.

"They're saying that he isn't dead, a body apparently emits some presence of a soul a while after it has gone cold. Something way worse has happened to him."

"What the hell is worse than death?" Triplett asked.

"Gabriel, that's one of the angels, says something evil, something demonic." Fitz stated, his eyes growing wide in fear.

"_Demonic_?" Coulson asked. "Are they saying that damn demons got to him?!"

"They don't know. They're even saying a human's soul can be even detected in demonic possession. But if the demon is strong enough, the presence can be masked. So if it's a demon, it's an extremely strong one."

"Damn. Of all things." Coulson said. "Do they know for sure that a demon had done something to Ward?"

Fitz shook his head.

"Damn." Coulson took a deep, long breath, "We'll have the angels continue to look for him, and we need to get to Charleston pronto. Hopefully, the sooner we can close that last lock, the sooner all these damn demons are sucked back into hell where they belong. And hopefully that will help us find Ward as well."

"Well we're already on track to Charleston at the moment." May said.

"Good, that means we'll get there faster."

"Where is the lock there?" Simmons asked.

"It's still being located." Skye said. "I've narrowed it down to a few graveyards. That city has so many old, historic graveyards it's hard to tell. And it may be hard to get into them since they're basically historical landmarks, but a lot of them are open to the public."

"A little setback, but we'll just have to get to it at night." Coulson said. "Let's just hope we can close that last lock."

* * *

"_When the clock tower bellows, all of the memories are ripped into pieces. When reality sinks in, he buries his face in his hands."_

* * *

"Somebody please help me!" Ward screamed in pain. "Help! Please!"

Ward was still trapped within the depths of his consciousness, but Lucifer decided to entertain himself by setting up the most excruciating punishments for Ward. The Devil had somehow strung up Ward with chains, him hanging from them by his bare skin. He had made it to where Ward experienced 'phantom pain' which felt like being poked by thousands of white-rod iron rods, which came from no visable source.

This was all a plan to keep Ward's mind and soul at bay so there would be no resistance against Lucifer's control. Along with the excruciating pain, there was still the echoing scorn of those he had hurt.

"Please make it stop!" Ward screamed as blood from where the chains entered his skin dripped down his body. "Make it stop!"

"_This will never stop." _Lucifer's coarse voice crooned through the darkness. _"This is the pain felt by all of those you betrayed. If you wondered what Hell was like, this is it."_

Ward struggled to think if Lucifer was doing this as punishment for his life or was just playing a cruel, cruel game. Perhaps it was both. Yes, Ward knew he was guilty for what he had done, he just had never thought that this would be the end result.

"_This world will soon be no more. I never wanted to rule this world, all of the 'incursion' nonsense was just a ruse for the slow destruction of the world. And thanks to you, I have a suitable vessel which from where I can watch the world burn by my own doing."_

Ward tried to gulp through the pain. He was going to watch his team, his friends, and the entire world die while he was hanging helplessly from chains. And all of this was practically his fault. Maybe not the demon incursion, but Lucifer destroying the world.

If he hadn't been such a blind follower of Garrett and hadn't committed all of those heinous deeds, maybe Satan wouldn't have had a suitable vessel. Well, might have, but Ward wouldn't be responsible for the team's deaths.

Lucifer's scratching laugh echoed throughout the depths of Ward's mind, as the trek towards Charleston and the world's destruction took hold. And he couldn't do anything expect hang from those chains, bleeding and broken, screaming as another invisible white-hot rod slowly entered his bruised and bloodied side.

Lucifer laughed once more as Ward's blood dripped slowly towards the nonexistent ground.

* * *

"_No matter what those hands have done, they're no different than my own. These hands (these hands), these hands will all plead guilty in the end."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Song is "These Hands" by Fades Away. I didnt intend to write this chapter, but the other chapter I have planned needed something else in front of it. The team make their way towards Charleston. (Yes, that was a mention of Gabriel!) And Ward is put to torture under Lucifer. (And please don't send me a scathing message if this chapter offends you if you are one of those 'Ward is a abuse victim and this is just more abuse' people. Please don't. It's a story, it's not cannon.) Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and PLEASE review!~ AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	16. Chapter 16 (Can We Stand?)

**Chapter Sixteen (Can We Stand?)**

* * *

"_How can I face this monster? He's looking right through me again. Caught_

_in the midst of the fire."_

* * *

A lone, elderly man crouched in the cold drizzle, crying over a fresh grave, "Oh, honey, why did you have to leave me?" he softly cried. "I told you I would be the first to go."

A sudden cold, costal breeze blew through the graveyard, ruffling the old man's coast. He dried his eyes and heaved himself to his feet, "I guess I should get going." he said, talking to the grave. "Looks like the rain is going to pick up." He pulled a bouquet of fresh flowers out of his jacket, "These are for you." He placed them on the mound of fresh dirt that marked a newly dug grave.

He sighed and turned around to leave the graveyard, but jumped back when he saw that there was a man standing right in front of him.

"Oh, truly pathetic." the man said smiling and slowly clapping his hands. "Really pathetic."

The man stepped back even more, seeing that the man's eyes were a dark, blood-red, "W-Who are you to say that?!" he stammered. "That's my wife in there!"

The man cracked his knuckles and laughed. The elderly man saw that this strange figure was at least six foot tall and had black hair. The figure's red eyes shone in the dreariness of the rainy Charleston weather.

"Who the hell are you?!" the old man exclaimed. "Please, leave me be!"

"Look, old man, I don't care for humans like you. You're at the end of your life, growing weaker and weaker with each passing day. A human's life is just a blink in my life, I really don't care about you. Now, get the hell out of here, or I'll kill you."

The old man stepped back once more, "I'm just visiting my wife! I have nothing against whatever the hell you are!"

"I'm sure you do." The man smiled, "Say, old man, do you believe in God?" he asked.

"Yes, all of my life." the old man said. "But why are you asking me that?"

"Then you believe in me as well."

The old man stood in silence until you finally figured it out, "You're the Devil!" he screamed.

Lucifer smiled, "Well, you finally figured it out."

"What do you want with me?! I've done nothing wrong!"

"Oh, I'm sure you haven't done anything, you're just in my way." Lucifer lurched towards the old man and grabbed him by the neck. With one, clean stroke, the old man's neck was snapped in half, skin breaking and blood oozing out.

"I guess you're really going to see your wife now." Lucifer laughed. "Now I have to wait for _them._"

* * *

"_Don't even try to pretend that there's even a single shred of hope left for me. This pathetic excuse of a plan will write my ending."_

* * *

The team made their way through the small side streets of the historic district of Charleston looking for the graveyard that held the last lock. Surprisingly, the town wasn't completely destroyed due to the demon incursion, only bits and pieces stood in ruin.

"Where's the graveyard, Skye?" Fitz asked.

"According to this, right around the next turn." Skye replied.

"How many side streets does this city have?" Triplett muttered.

The team turned the corner and came to the entrance of an old-looking graveyard.  
"This is it?" May asked.

"I think so." Skye said.

Coulson surveyed the grounds, freezing when he saw something. He ran into the graveyard and crouched over a fallen body.

The team caught up to him.

"What's that?" Simmons asked.

"An elderly man." Coulson said. "Neck snapped in two, and it looks like he was recently killed. Either some thug murdered him for cash or we're in the right place."

"I don't think a common street thug could break a neck like that." Simmons said. "Even if it was an elderly man."

Coulson got up, "Then something's already here." he said. "Watch your backs."

"What, for me?" An achingly familiar voice asked, cutting through the silence of the graveyard. "Because if you are, I'm right here."

The team turned as the tall, slender frame of a man once thought lost stalked out of the darkness.

Skye almost fell to her knees, "_Grant?_" she asked.

Ward slightly smiled as he walked towards the team, "Yes?" he asked.

Skye almost walked towards him, but Coulson held out his arm stopping her, "Don't." he said. "Something's not right. I don't think it's Ward."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Skye exclaimed. "Look, he's right there!"

"He's right, Skye. Look at him. Something is off about him." May said.

Ward walked towards them, eyes glowing a fierce red.

"His eyes!" Fitz exclaimed. "They're red!"

"Who the hell are you?!" Coulson exclaimed, pulling out his knife. "'Cause, you're not Ward!"

'Ward' frowned, "Damn, you're right. I'm not Ward. Actually Ward isn't even here, he's long gone."

"What?!" Skye cried. "Who are you?!"  
"The one that will kill you. All of the other demons you've fought are _nothing _compared to me. I will slaughter you, using the frame of the man you once called friend."

"Who- No, you can't be." Coulson said. "No, you're Satan."

"Well, I prefer to go by Lucifer, but that is one of my names." Lucifer said, smiling and slowly walking towards the team. "And I do have control of your precious Ward, but he's long gone. He's probably dead now, I'm most likely the only one occupying this meat suit. And I know that you'll won't do a single thing, since you don't want to hurt him. You're all going to die, frozen in fear, and there is nothing you can do about it."

* * *

"_Do I look like your hero, hiding alone in the shadows? If you're looking for some kind of strength, I'm afraid you're mistaken."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Song is "Right Now (We'll Stand)" by Fades Away. A little gruesome in the beginning, yes but that was on purpose. And I a lot about the structure of Charleston because I've been there several time cause I live in the state. The team gets to the last lock in Charleston, but a familiar face is intent on their deaths. This isn't good. Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and PLEASE REVIEW! There isn't much left to the story and I hope to break 35 reviews! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	17. Chapter 17 (Dance with the Devil)

**Chapter Seventeen (Dance with the Devil)**

* * *

"_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead. Close your eyes, so many days go by. Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right. I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all of your empty lies. I won't stay long, in the world so wrong."_

* * *

The team stood frozen in fear, afraid to make any movements. They stood facing the king of Hell, wearing Ward as a vessel. They were too afraid to fight back, for Lucifer would kill them in a single second. There were several second of silence until Fitz spoke up.

"Why Ward?" he asked.

"Why Ward _what_?" Lucifer growled, seeming to get impatient. "What's anything got to do with him?"

Fitz took a brave step forward, while the others tensed up, "You know what I mean. Why did Ward have to be your vessel?" he asked. "You couldn't of have chosen somebody else? Why did it have to be him?"

Lucifer smiled, "Oh, that. You know why. You know who he was."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Skye demanded. "Who he was? What?!"  
"You know the kind of person he was before the incursion." Lucifer stated. "What he did for all of those years, what he did to you." He stepped closer, "One, I chose him because I knew you were the ones chosen to close the locks of hell. I wanted to get on a personal level with you damn people."

He looked at the each of them, "The man brought back to life against his will, the Calvary, the misfit alien, the brain damaged scientist, the biochemist that feels like she can't do enough, and the man apparently descended from a legend. What a bunch of damn misfits."

"We didn't ask for this task, it came to us." Coulson said. "And we accepted it hoping we could save the world."

Lucifer snorted in reply, "Save the world, please. You may have closed those other locks, but those demons were nothing. Mere dirt beneath my feet. You don't know who you're dealing with."

"Yeah, the man cowardly enough to hide behind the face of a, uh, friend." Fitz said, still hesitating on calling Ward a friend.

Lucifer smiled, "See, he's not really your friend, you still have trouble calling him that. He's nothing to you. You still hesitate to even look at him straight even since he betrayed you."

"That has nothing to do with us, that was him. And that was over five years ago." Skye said.

"Time won't erase anybody's sins." Lucifer crowed. "That's what makes humans so impure, and time won't get rid of it. As for your precious Ward, his heart, soul, and mind was crawling with sin and regret, the perfect conditions for me to make my way in."

"And you did it all against his will." Triplett said.

"Not entirely. He was begging for help, and I was the first one who came."

"Because he had gone mental. Tell me, what the hell was that?" Coulson asked.

Lucifer smiled, "I had one of my men drop in on him and work his magic. Let's say he did his job well."

"So that was all your fault." Skye said.

"Pretty much, but my man really wanted to do it. So it's halfway his."

"Your man?" Simmons asked.

"You would know him. I believe _Coulson _here blew him to bits."

Coulson's eyes widened, "Garrett. So that's who he was screaming at."

"Yes, and if you would shut up I would like to kill you now." Lucifer said, disappearing in a puff of black smoke and reappearing behind Skye.

He smiled and grabbed in by the arm and pulled her into a somewhat hug-like pose and held her tight. "You know I could kill all of you at once, but I would like to have the joy of slowly killing you one by one while having you all watch helplessly."

Skye screamed, struggling to get out of Lucifer's grasp.

"Shhh." he whispered, placing a hand over her mouth. "I don't want that."

Coulson hesitated, not wanting the risk of hurting Skye or potentially hurting Ward, he unsheathed his knife and threw it at Lucifer. The demon disappeared again, dropping Skye and reappeared in front of them. May ran over and helped Skye up.

Lucifer smiled as he raised his hands towards the team, "I see you want to do this the hard way." he said. "I don't like the hard way. I wanted to simply kill you and fully open all of the locks, releasing not just more demons, but hellfire. Hellfire that would burn this world to a small, charred speck."

But you want to retaliate and fight back. I don't like resistance. But resistance is futile here. You'll all by yourselves, fighting against a being you can't even begin to understand. In my eyes you are weak, useless beings. You can't win against me, I am-"

Lucifer stopped just a loud, electric, buzzing noise swept across the graveyard, "What the hell?"

Hope shown on Fitz's face, "Cover your ears and look away!" he exclaimed.

"What?!" Coulson said as the team covered their ears as the sound grew louder and louder.

"Trust me and look away! Angels are coming!"

* * *

"_Say goodbye, as we dance with the Devil tonight. Don't you dare look him in the eye, as we dance with the Devil tonight."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Song is 'Dance with the Devil' by Breaking Benjamin. There was all that, I don't feel like saying anything other than that angels are coming and there isnt much left to this story. Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! And I keep loosing follower from an already low number, so recommend this to your friend so hopefully the number will get a little higher. ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	18. Chapter 18 (Crawl)

**Chapter Eighteen (Crawl)**

* * *

"_A shadow of a man, I am nothing less. I am still holding on, still holding on. And every now and then, life begins again. I am still holding on, still holding on."_

* * *

Ward fell to the ground as the chains holding him dissolved into thin air. He dry heaved several times, there hadn't been any food in his actual body for days, and there wouldn't be any in a body trapped in his mind.

He slowly pulled himself to his feet, every muscle in his body burning. He could even feel the pain in his bones. His body was red from where the invisible rods had poked into him, and his skin bloody, raw, and infected-looking where the chains had been connected.

There was no way that this could be physical pain since he was inside his mind, but why did it hurt like hell? He had experienced mental pain before, and this wasn't mental pain.

Ward stumbled on through the darkness of his mind. The paranoia had faded away long ago. How long had he been chained up? Months? Years? He didn't know, that's what it felt like.

His mind had slowly cleared of the insanity that Garrett had put upon him. That was all a ruse to weaken him so Lucifer could make his way in. Everything had started to fade away, the demonic images, the gripping paranoia, and the insanity. But even himself was fading away. His memories were slowly being stripped away from him, little by little.

Lucifer was trying to make himself be the only entity inside of the physical body, slowly destroying Ward's nonphysical self. Even if Lucifer was eradicated, there would be nothing left in Ward's body, it would only be an empty shell of a man.

And if Lucifer had his way, Ward would be gone in no time.

Ward shook the numbness out of his head and kept going forward away from the torture area. But there was nothing to go to, he was in a infinite expanse with nothing in it. There was no way that this could be the inner mechanisms of his mind, could it? Was his mind really this dark and empty, or was this the work of Lucifer slowly destroying everything.

But he still went on, trying to find a way out.

A few minutes later, Ward stopped suddenly as a swirling black shadow appeared in front of him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked the shadow as it took a human shape.

Lucifer.

* * *

"_I'm not like you. Your faceless lies, your weak, dead heart, your black, dead eyes. I'll make it through, but not this time. Your hope is gone, and so is mine."_

* * *

Ward gulped, "I'm trying to get the hell out of here." he said.

"Uh, no you're not. And what happened to the chains?" Lucifer asked.

"They disappeared."

"Damn. Took my focus away from that I guess. That's what happens when I'm trying to kill those idiotic bastards you call friends."

The color drained from Ward's face, "What? They're here?"

"Of course they are dumbass, but not for you. They're here for the last lock."

"I bet they're here for me too."

"They weren't even looking for you. They were trying to get that damn lock."

"Stop lying!" Ward yelled.

Lucifer backed up slightly in surprise, "What?! I am not lying!"

Ward raised an eyebrow, "I know you are. They wouldn't leave me behind like that, and the locks were way important than me anyway. I bet they're trying to find a way right now to get you the hell out of me."

"No they're not!"

"I bet they are! And I know you're lying because you're Satan! You're like the king of lies!"

Lucifer laughed, "Keep up that cocky attitude and you're dead."

"Like I wasn't already! I know I'm being slowly destroyed, I can feel it!" Ward exclaimed. "I know once you're gone, there will be nothing left in me, I'll be long gone."

"Keep it up and you'll be gone now!"

"Go ahead! I'll like to see you try you bastard!"

Lucifer growled and was prepared to lurch forward when a loud, electric, buzzing noise pierced the nonexistent air. Ward covered his ears in pain as the sound grew louder and louder by the second. Lucifer wasn't affected, but looked up and roared at the sky.

"No! Not them!"

"Who!? Who's them?!" Ward yelled over the noise.

Lucifer vanished, leaving one scathing word, "Angels!"

Disbelief and hope overcame Ward as he shielded himself from a blinding light.

* * *

"_Live! Fight! Crawl back inside. Sick! Blind! Love left behind. And I won't live your weak, wicked lie. You pull me in, I'm one step behind."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I dont own AoS, Marvel does. Song is 'Crawl' by Breaking Benjamin. This is sort of a filler chapter to show what was happening to Ward during the last chapter and because I couldnt think of anything else for the next one yet. Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and PLEASE REVIEW! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	19. Chapter 19 (Not Gonna Die)

**Chapter Nineteen (Not Gonna Die)**

* * *

"_Death surrounds, my heartbeat's slowing down. I won't take this world's abuse. I won't give up, I refuse!"_

* * *

The piercing, buzzing sound grew louder as the team looked away from a blinding, yellow light. After a few seconds, the light and the noise died away, only to be replaced by Lucifer's scathing curses.

"Why you?! Why you?!" he yelled.

The team turned to see two men dressed in normal Earth clothing, one with bright, blond hair and the other with dark, brown hair. A supernatural power seemed to radiate off of them.

"Angels." Fitz said with a gasp. "It's really angels."

The two men turned to the team, ignoring Lucifer's rant, "The young man is correct, we are angels of the Lord." the blond-haired one said. His voice was a strong, yet soothing tone. "I am Gabriel, and this is Michael." he said, pointing to the angel next to him.

"Gabriel." Fitz said. "So you were the one talking to me."

Gabriel nodded, "I was. And I was surprised that I was able to. It is rare for an angel to be able to talk directly to a human like that, but something with your brain allowed that connection."

Simmons looked up, "His brain damage." she said.

"Excuse me?" Gabriel asked.

"He was in a coma several years back that resulted in permanent brain damage. That's what probably allowed the connection or whatnot." Simmons explained.

"Well, it's good that we were able to contact you." Michael said. "But we didn't anticipate Lucifer to come full force." He turned back to Lucifer who was now storming towards the two angels.

"Why the hell did you two have to get involved?!" Lucifer snapped. "I was about done here, I didn't need angels interfering!"

"We were almost not able to come because of you." Gabriel said. "I don't know what you did to lock the angels in Heaven, but undo it now."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, "I'm not taking any orders from an angel. I am higher than any of you flying birds. And step aside so I can kill these bastards now. I know you don't want to be in my way."

Michael took a step towards Lucifer, "And you will not be harming anyone today. Your time is up. And it's time that you leave the human's body alone."

* * *

"_This is how it feels when you're bent and broken. This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen. When everything you love is leaving, you hold on to what you believe in. The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye, and then I heard you flatline."_

* * *

Lucifer smiled, "Even if I did leave this poor soul's body, he's long gone. His presence has already burned out. He's dead."

Skye froze, "Grant's dead?" she croaked.

"Yes he is. So there is nothing you can do now to save him. And I would like to see you try to stop me now when you know that there's no hope left for your precious Ward. I really would."

"Enough of the nonsense, Lucifer." Gabriel said. "Like Michael said, your time is up. Give up now and go back to Hell before we have to put up a fight."

"Like that's going to happen. I'll kill you all before you can even blink." Lucifer snarled. "And I won't start with the angels, I'll start with the weaklings." He turned to face the team, raising his hand towards Fitz.

Fitz started to be slowly raised into the air, feet dangling. The rest of the team and the angels tried to take a step forward to do something, but Fitz started choking.

"Don't you even dare move." Lucifer hissed. "Or this brat gets it."

"Ward!" Fitz choked out. "I know you're still in there! I know you are! Try to do something, anything! Please!"

Lucifer snarled, tightening his grip, but then something changed in his face. The malice and hatred melted away and changed into pure fright and pain, _"Guys?"_ It was Ward. But then his face changed back into that of Lucifer's control.

"Damn it!" he snarled. "What?!"

Coulson's face lit up, "He's still in there!" he exclaimed.

Gabriel looked at the team, "Two of you find the lock. The rest of us will deal with Lucifer."

Coulson nodded, "Skye, come on." The two started towards the crypt but Lucifer dropped Fitz and thrust his hand out, sending the two flying into the nearest tombstone.

"Like that was going to work." Lucifer hissed. "And it isn't."

Coulson groaned and got up, helping Skye up along the way.

Skye gulped, "Grant, you're still in there!" she yelled. "If you can here me, fight back against Lucifer's control. You did it a few minutes ago, now do it for real. We're all counting on you. Take control."

"That's not going to," Lucifer started to say, but he froze up, body trembling. Ward was fighting back from the inside out. "You little bastard. How? I thought I took care of you. You can't. The red light shining in his eyes started to flicker.

Fitz looked to the angels and back to Lucifer, "Gabriel, do something!" he exclaimed.

Gabriel looked to Michael and they went over to the semi-frozen Lucifer, "Your time _is _up." Gabriel said. "No matter if you like it or not." He placed a hand on Lucifer/ Ward's shoulder.

"Damn." Lucifer muttered before seizing up and throwing his head back. His mouth opened and black smoke came pouring out of it, shooting straight into the air, gathering in a black cloud that disappeared.

Ward's body now dropped to the ground with a thud, Skye running over to him hoping that he was still there.

"He's breathing." she said with a sigh. "He's alive."

Michael nodded, "I feel his presence now, he should be fully there."

"Is Lucifer gone?" Triplett asked.

"Yeah, is he gone?" May added in.

"He should be." Gabriel said. "But,"

"But _what_?" came a hissing, scratching voice. "You were wrong."

"What?"

The team and the angels turned to see a black figure approaching them. The figure seemed to be a living shadow.

"You know I can live outside of a vessel." it hissed. "It's just easier to be inside of one."

Lucifer was still alive.

Gabriel frowned, "What? How?" he asked.

"It seems that the angels have underestimated me." Lucifer snarled. "And that's your mistake and your deaths."

Coulson grimaced, "Triplett, help Skye to get Ward to cover." he said. "I think the battle's only just begun."

* * *

"_No, not gonna die tonight. We're gonna stand and fight forever. (Don't close your eyes.) No, not gonna die tonight. We're gonna fight for use together. No, we're not gonna die tonight."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Song is "Not Gonna Die" by Skillet. Only about three chapters left. The angels Gabriel and Michael have arrived (NOT the SPN versions as you can tell.) and Lucifer has been banished from Ward's body, only to reappear as a demonic shadow form. The final battle begins! Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and PLEASE review! (I'm thinking of doing another story next with something along the lines of a vigilante Ward. I don't know.) ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	20. Chapter 20 (Watch You Crawl)

**Chapter Twenty (Watch You Crawl)**

* * *

"_You but my back against the wall, watching, waiting. You never thought I'd get this far beneath your skin. I watched you swim with all your lies, it pulled you under. As you wait for my demise, I'm just getting stronger."_

* * *

"How? That can't be." Coulson said. "Once you exorcise a demon, they're sent straight back to Hell."

Gabriel frowned, "It seems we've underestimated Lucifer's power on Earth. It seems he can exist in form outside of a vessel."

"Seems?!" Fitz exclaimed. "It's right bloody there!"

Lucifer laughed, "See, this is what will get you killed, your ignorance. You may have driven me out of Ward, but in this form you humans can't kill me."

"There are two beings here that aren't humans." May said.

"I don't think those two fools of angels could lay even a finger on me." Lucifer hissed. "I'm invincible and I'm going to kill you all." He stepped forward, his shadow arm forming into some kind of blade. "And I won't even have to work up a sweat."  
The team froze. How were they going to get past Lucifer and get to the final lock when it seemed that even angels couldn't even hurt him? They had no idea.

"See, you have no clue what to do now." Lucifer laughed. "So your end is now." He approached so close that the tip of his arm blade was merely an inch away from Coulson's face.

But this was Lucifer's flaw, he liked to gloat. He may be deadly, but he liked to go on and on about how he had the upper hand and he was going to win and destroy the Earth. And maybe, just maybe that could be used against him.

'_I don't want to say anything out loud, but you may be able to slip past him and to the lock while we hold him off.' _Gabriel echoed in Fitz's head. _'When his attention is on one thing, it stays on that one thing. And maybe the lock can be closed when he's not looking. And hopefully that can suck him back to Hell.'_

Fitz nodded, knowing that this was a good idea. He wasn't a fighter, and he and Simmons wouldn't be in the fight. While the others were busy with Lucifer, they could slip past everyone and get to the lock and send the demon back to where he belongs. He whispered to Simmons the plan in which she nodded in response.

They stood off to the side, waiting for their chance to run.

"You know that you're not going to win. You may be the Devil, but it's six against one." Coulson said as Skye hesitantly left Ward's unconscious side and joined the group. You're outnumbered."

"Oh I'm so scared." Lucifer said mockingly. "Really, I'm not. I'm one of the most powerful beings in the universe and you're thinking that I will lose? Please. You're the ones that are going to lose and die."

The group surrounded the demon, the team brandishing their blades while the two angels whipped blades out of thin air.

"This is going to be so much fun." Lucifer crowed.

And what ensued was a massive fight. Blades were thrown and dodged. Blood was shed and cries rang out.

Now Fitzsimmons took this opportunity to make a dash for the crypt. Lucifer didn't notice, being entangled in a battle and all. They made it inside, seeing the fallen stone that was the final piece of the lock on the floor.

"There," Fitz said. "That's the last part of the lock." He pointed to a massive carving on the wall in which was missing a small piece, "It goes in there."

Simmons picked up the small piece of stone, "This? This is what's going to send all of the demons back to Hell?" she asked.

"I guess." Fitz said, getting the stone from Simmons.

He gulped, "Let's just hope this works." He placed the stone in its indention. The crypt then shook, blue light emitting from the carving.

"Run!" Fitz exclaimed. "Let's see what happens!"

The two dashed out of the crypt and into the graveyard just as the light grew brighter.

Lucifer stopped in midbattle, knowing that something was wrong. His gaze went straight to the crypt. "No, you bastards didn't." he muttered as his form wavered.

The group's gaze went straight to Fitzsimmons who just only waived in return.

The blue light shot up into the sky, and after a little while black forms could be seen being sucked into the light and being sent straight down.

Lucifer looked back and growled, his form starting to be pulled towards the portal, "Don't get cocky because you've won." he snarled. "'Cause I will be back, soon enough, you bastards."

And with that, he was sucked straight into the portal and right back to Hell. After a few minutes the light died down and soon went away, signaling that the demons were back were they belonged.

Fitzsimmons rejoined the group and the turned to the angels.

"So, are they gone?" Triplett asked.

Michael nodded, "Yes, the gates are closed and all of the demons are back were they truly belong."

"Good." Coulson said. "Now what?"

"We will be returning to Heaven." Gabriel said. "I suggest you should get some care for your unconscious friend."

Coulson nodded, "Thank you for everything."

The two angels nodded and disappeared in a flash of light.

Everyone turned to look at one another.

"Good job you two." Coulson said. "Great way of taking advantage of the situation. And at least everything is over." He looked at Ward, "Hopefully."

The team went off to get the unconscious Ward. With Coulson and Triplett carrying him, they made their way back to the Bus. And they could've sworn that the sun was shining just a little bit brighter.

* * *

"_I'm learning who you really are, and nothing can save you. I will fight until the end. I'm ready to collide. And I will watch you fall again, I'll bury you alive. You tried to bring me to my knees. You tried to take it all. Now I will stand and watch you crawl."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Song is "Watch You Crawl" by Red. Sorry for a kind of short chapter for such a 'big' chapter. I'm running out of steam for today. But everything is over, Lucifer is defeated, and the demons sent back to Hell. Now the only problem is Ward. Will he wake up? Only two chapters left! (Also check out my new AoS fic 'Dishonored'!) Keep reading and PLEASE review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	21. Chapter 21 (Home)

**Chapter Twenty-One (Home)**

* * *

"_I still remember that day in December when I turned my back and ran away. Flames of a passion replaced by an ember, growing slowly dimmer everyday."_

* * *

It wasn't until a few hours later until Ward finally stirred and woke in his bunk. He sat up slowly, his mind groggy from a few hours' sleep. He looked around, having no clue how he got in the bunk.

He remembered a graveyard, then nothing. It was all blank. Did he pass out? He didn't know, everything was just one, big blur to him.

Ward got out of bed and was prepared to slide open the bunk door when he stopped. Something in his mind felt missing. It was like there was something there that he should remember, but it wasn't. He shrugged it off and opened the door and went out into the lounge where the rest of the team was busy talking.

"Guys, what's going on?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

They all stopped and turned around in surprise at the sight of Ward up and walking.

"Ward, you're awake!" Coulson exclaimed, gesturing for Ward to sit down in an empty chair.

Ward raised an eyebrow, "Why is it such a surprise that I'm awake?" he asked. "Is there something I missed?"

The team gulped, exchanging nervous glances with one another.

"You know I can see you doing that." Ward said. "Really, what did I miss? What happened?"

Skye looked at Ward, "Grant, what's the last thing you remember?" she asked.

Ward narrowed his eyes, trying to remember, "I think we were battling Abbadon?" he asked. "Was that it? 'Cause all I remember is that we killed her and then everything went dark."

"That's all?" Fitz asked.

"Yes. Wait, why are you asking all of these questions? Is there something that I should remember?"

Coulson gulped, trying to decide whether to tell Ward the truth or not. But he decided keeping the fact that he was possessed by the Devil himself was probably the best chance at this point.

"You were really sick." he said. "You came down with some demon virus thing and were delusional and in and out of consciousness for days." That was half right.

"Demon virus?" Ward asked.

Simmons nodded hesitantly, "Yes. Well, that's the best guess at what it was." she said. "Never seen anything like it. You were hallucinating and delusional."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Ward sighed, "So, where are we at with the lock situation?" he asked.

"It's all taken care of." May said. "The demons are back where they belong, Hell." She left the part out that they had to fight a Lucifer-possessed Ward.

Ward frowned, "So I missed all of the action." he muttered. "Well that's great."

"Don't try to be sick next time." Triplett joked.

Coulson shot him a scathing glare.

"So," Ward began. "What's the next thing?" he asked. "You know, since all of the demons are gone."

Coulson sighed, "I guess to try and build SHIELD back up again. With it back up, maybe that will give the world a good grip to stand back up again. Half of the world, more or less, had been killed in the incursion. It will take a long time for the world to be truly restored." he replied.

"That's a lot of work you know." Skye added in.

"Then we'll start soon." Coulson said. "I'll need everyone's help. It's a full team effort."

Ward sighed and got up, "When's the last time I ate?" he asked. "'Cause it feels like never."

"Uh, I don't know." Skye said. "Go eat then."

"Fine." Ward turned and went to the kitchen, leaving the rest of the team to talk.

He was glad that everyone seemed glad that he was ok, and it even felt as though it was part of the team again. But something didn't settle quite right in his mind. He knew that something was being kept from him by the way the rest of the team was acting around him. And he knew that he would figure it out eventually.

But now was the time for a brand new world and a brand new start. And now Ward decided to put everything behind him and make himself that sandwich.

* * *

"_And I still remember that foolish endeavor, holds in needless pain and suffering. Falling apart while avoiding surrender. I've been led astray."_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I dont own AoS, Marvel does. Song is 'Home' by Fades Away. Ward is awake and fine and the team in relieved, even though they are keeping the biggest fact from him that he has forgotten. The fact the he had been possessed for days. And now the team seeks to rebuild SHIELD once again to hope restart the world. ONE CHAPTER LEFT. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	22. Chapter 22 (Epilogue)

**Chapter Twenty-Two (Epilogue) **

(Approximately 1 ½ Years after the Demon Incursion End)

Ward stood on top of a small SHIELD base that now served as Coulson's headquarters. It took over a year, but Coulson was able, by finding all of the people he could, to build a small SHIELD. It was nowhere as big as it was almost eight years ago, but it was strong.

SHIELD's main job at this point was to basically rebuild the world and help restart governments. Several governments, including America's, had been started back up. It was a slow process, but countries were already starting to revive.

Ward sighed and started to go back inside when Skye and Fitzsimmons came out onto the rooftop. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

Skye smiled, "We wanted to join you, robot."

"I've told you thousands of times that I'm not a robot." Ward retorted. "Besides, I was about to go back in."

"You've been out here for like only five minutes anyways." Fitz said. "Don't you ever relax normally?"

"This is my break." Ward said.

"Five minutes is not a proper break!" Fitz exclaimed. "Besides, Coulson said there was nothing else for us to do today."

Ward raised an eyebrow, "Really?" he asked. "Or are you just lying to me so that I will get scolded by Coulson for being late to something?"

"Why would we do that?" Simmons asked.

"Because, it's the three of you I'm talking to. You've already done that like last week."

"Coulson did yell at you." Skye said smiling.

"Because you told me the wrong time for the base meeting thing!" Ward exclaimed.

"I was playing a joke."

"It was a horrible joke."

"But we are telling the truth this time." Simmons said, showing Ward a message on her phone that Coulson had sent. "See, right here. You should've got the message too."

"I don't check my phone." Ward scoffed.

"Well you should." Skye said, coming to stand beside him. "Anyways, you should just relax, it's been busy the past couple of days."

That was true, Ward had been sent along with Skye and Triplett to deal with some groups of people that were killing others with the left over demon weapons.

Ward sighed, "Fine." he said. "But not for long."

They all sat down on a couple of seats that were up on the roof.

Skye looked out at the afternoon sky, "Can you believe it's been over year since everything ended?" she asked.

"Yeah, it seems so strange." Simmons said. "Time flies when you're having to help build up a major government organization from the ground."

"So much work." Fitz grumbled.

"And on the plus side, there hasn't even been any repercussions from the closing of the gates." Simmons continued. "Even Ward's sickness hasn't returned."

Ward looked at his three teammates, "I know you've been lying to me about that whole situation." he said.

Skye looked at him with a surprised expression, "What?" She sighed, "How long have you known?" she asked.

"About two months." Ward replied. "I know I was sick for a while, but why did you have to hid the fact that I had been possessed by freaking Satan?" he asked.

"You had been in such a bad mental state," Simmons said. "We were afraid that telling you something that big after you had totally forgotten it would mess with your mind."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And how did you find out anyway?" Fitz asked. "None of us told you anything."

"It was in a dream." Ward said. "It was something about darkness and the Devil. And at the end some angel appeared and said 'I was saved from the Devil's grip and he would never return'. After I woke up, everything came back to me, even the time I had spent trapped in my own head." he explained.

"So, how was," Fitz began, but Simmons elbowed him in the side to stop. "Nevermind." he grumbled.

They continued talking for several more minutes until Ward stood up.

"Ok, I'm going back inside." he said, walking towards the stair door.

Skye chased after him, "Come back you unsocial robot!" she exclaimed.

Fitzsimmons only looked at each other and sighed. Then they followed the two inside.

Everything seemed like it was going to be normal once again. It would take a long time for everything to get back to the way it was before the incursion, but it would happen.

And the team was back together, hopefully it would stay that way.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I dont own AoS, Marvel does. End of the story! Thought I would throw in a nice little ending. I hoped you enjoyed! Please review and check out my new story 'Dishonored'! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


End file.
